Beautiful
by Lightose8860
Summary: A fathers day oneshot. Ron and his fourteen year old Daughter get into a fight one day and she storms up to her room. Her parents come to talk to her and find out she's being picked on by the other girls in school. Can they help her get her self esteem back?


She ran into the house where Ron was standing in the kitchen. She had been asked out by a boy! She was over the moon that he liked her! But she had to ask her Dad first. She kind of knew he would say no but she didn't care.' They were wrong! The girls at school were worng a boy liked her a boy wanted her! ''Daddy one of the wood boys asked me out and I was wondering if I could go'' Ron turned around looking at his daughter who was getting to look more like her mother every day. Kevin was eighteen he was a full four years older then her. Rose was so happy he liked her and she wanted to please him. Ron knew right away who Rose was talking about and shook his head.

''Absolutely not''. Ron said shaking his head. ''he's way to old for you Rose''. She crossed her arms why did he have to ruin her life? It was so unfair that he said no right away.

''But Dad he likes me!''

''I said no and that's final!'' He told her firmly.

''Thats so unfair!'' Ron rubbed his forehead and shook his head at his young daughter who was just like him when he was fourteen. ''Dad please!''

''I said NO Rose!'' He shouted. ''Now go to you're room. She glared at him.

''Dad he's a really nice boy, you're not even listening you're just yelling at me!'' She shouted as they stood across from one another fighting. They never did this when she was a kid, it was all they did now they used to be close but she had grown up. There was no other reason besides that. She had out grown the kid that used to adore her Daddy.

Rosie for the last time, he's to old for you!'' Ron weasely said as he and his daughter stood in the kitchen. ''I don't want to hear anything more about it!'' He began to throw things around making dinner. With his back to her trying to ignore her. But Rose was stubborn she would fight till she got what she wanted from him.

''But DAD!'' She cried feeling her face hot with anger at his stubbornness. He refused to believe that he was a good guy he wouldn't look past his age. her Dad never gave in to anything it made her so mad. But he turned around and yelled at her.

''No Rosie, now go to you're room!'' Ron raised his voice making her jump. She felt the tears running down her cheeks he was so unfair. She began to stomp up to her room. She wanted to hurt him for hurting her, she would never get asked out again and it was all her Dads fault. She hated him so much right now.

''I HATE YOU!'' Fourteen year old Rose slammed her door , he just didn't understand her the way her Mum did. When she was little they were close but lately all they did was fight. ''YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND ME!'' She threw herself on her bed and began to sob. It had all been about a boy, one of the wood brothers had asked her out, and her dad had said he was to old for her. Didn't he get that she would never get this chance again? She could hear her mother talking to her father, she never took her own daughters side she was always on HIS side. It made her so mad that they always ganged up on her and Hugo.

''Rose?'' She sat up wiping her eyes, her mother stood at the door. Not looking mad like she always did after a fight. ''Are you Ok honey?'' She sat down next to her daughter on the bed and stroked her hair. ''I know you're not really mad at you're father''. She said soothingly. ''Tell me whats wrong.'' her mother could always tell what was wrong. She sat up supporting herself with one arm and wiped her eyes again. None of it was about her father of course. She knew he was right she was just in a bad mood. She sighed a shuttery sigh and began to tell her mother what had happened.

''Some of the girls at Hogwarts said, that no boy will ever want to go out with me. So when Kevin Wood asked me out, I thought I should take it because face it mom, no one else will ever want me''. Her Mother sighed and rubbed her daughters shoulder. ''These other girls said i'm ugly and no boy wants to kiss a girl who looks like me''. She began to sob and the memory making her mother hug her.

''Oh Rose, girls said that to me too, but one day I met a boy who liked me the way I was.'' Rose smiled knowing Dad had always been crazy about her mother. he liked her ever since they'd been at school themselves. She thought it was romantic they had a love story like in the books she had read.

''Dad?'' She guessed she was surprised when her mother shook her head.

''His name was Vicktor and he asked me to the Yule ball, Daddy didn't so I went with Vicktor even though I had home you 're Dad would ask me''. Rose hadn't known this but it mad her smile knowing her mother had found a boy that liked her. It gave her hope that she would too. ''He was years older then me, but he liked me and that was all that mattered to me''.

''What are you saying? Rose asked.

''What I'm saying is, that although I understand I can't let my barley fourteen year old daughter go out with a boy who just graduated from Hogwarts.'' She wiped a hair out of her daughters face. ''You're Dad is only worried for you're well being Honey''. Rose smiled her Dad was always worried about her well being, it annoyed her but it made her happy that he cared so much for her.

''I know he's right I just know i'm not as pretty as the other girls''. She said tearing up again thinking about what the other girls had said. ''I was just happy that a boy liked me!'' Her mother hugged her tighter.

''Oh Rosie that's SO not true.'' Her fathers voice made Rose turn around he sat down on the bed on Rose's other side. ''You look just like you're mother with my hair. I always thought she was beautiful. '' They smiled at one another and Ron kissed her on the cheek. ''Those boys have no clue what's coming to them, I always loved you're mother''.

''Oh you did not, you didn't even show interest in me till we were fourteen!'' She slapped him playfully on the shoulder and he began to tickle her. It made her happy, this was true love to her. She wanted the kind of love her parents had.

''Oh I did, I just never said so''. he put his arm around both of them. ''And as much as I hate to say it Honey, I think Scopius Malfoy likes you''. She rolled her eyes. Scorpius Malfoy was her best friend they'd met on the train along with her cousin Albus on the train to Hogwarts. She'd had a crush on him ever since her dad had pointed him out to her.

''Don't be gross Dad, he's my best friend''. She had a little crush on him and she could only dream that he liked her back. ''There's nothing there''. Ron rolled his eyes the same why Rose had they were alike thats why they fought so much.

''Oh COME ON its so obvious Rosie, he gives you the same puppy dog eyes I gave you're mother''. She poked him with her elbow, knowing that her and her Dad were OK now. They never made up directly only by actions it was how they worked and she loved it. They always joked with one another like that.

''Are you TRYING to get me to date Scorp Daddy?'' Ron's got huge.

''Under no means no!'' he said looking horrified at the though. Scopius was the sun of his mortal enemy Draco Malfoy. The kid wasn't bad, he was nice Draco had obviously raised his son right. ''I just want you too know you're to pretty for boys not to like you''. She blushed her parents had always thought she was pretty. She already felt so much better then she had before.

''You're my father, you have to think that''. She sighed. ;''Boys don't''. She felt crappy again, she just wasn't pretty like Becky Chang was. Scorpius had a crush on her she knew it and it killed her. But her Dad wouldn't rest until she felt better, it was the way that he was. He loved both of them so much.

''Look Rosie, One day some boy is going to fall for you and take you away from me''. She rolled her eyes that day was so far in the future that Rosie hadn't thought about it until now but she supposed it was true. She felt so much better about herself she realized that she did have a boy in her life that loved her more then anything it was her Dad.

''That's not for awhile Dad, you're still the number one guy in my life''. She kissed his cheek. ''And even when I get married, you'll still be one of the number one guys in my life''. he smiled lovingly and put his arm around her and kissed her cheek. ''The first guy who thought I was pretty.''

''I'm so happy to hear you sat that!'' he said and she smiled up at him, he was really truly the best father in the world.

''I love you Daddy''. She said giving him a smile. He pulled her to his his side giving her a kiss on the cheek and holding her for a second.

''I love you too Rosie, I hope you understand why I said no''. He told her.

''I do, it wasn't that I was upset about and I took it out on you, I'm so sorry.'' He smiled at her lovingly and kissed her cheek again. They didn't even notice that Hermione wasn't even in the room anymore. ''Why don't we go out for dinner? Just you and me?'' She asked hopefully, she really wanted to spend some time alone with her father she loved to spend time with him.

''I'd love that Rosie.'' He punched her arm playfully and they got up his arm still around her, she looked up at him the way she did when she was a little kid. With love for the man that was her father. ''So we can catch up, its been to long hasn't it?'' She nodded smiling like a goofball, it really had been to long. But she wouldn't ever let her and her fathers bond break again.


End file.
